In The Shadows of The Night
by NightofEternalDarkness
Summary: Naruto&co. are 18. A new jinchuriki appears. And she hates Itachi? How will Sasuke Take it? Will anyone survive? Inu Yashaxover SasukexOc OCxSesshomaru rated for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... unfortunatly. throws dart at photo of Kishimoto.

"Where the hell are you Haku?" I panted. I stopped abruptly as I saw the large gates of Konoha rise up in front of me. I stopped to catch my breath. Then, when it had returned to normal I walked through the gates. The guards glanced at me then went back to watching the other visitors. I let out a silent sigh of relief.

I looked all around trying to catch a glimpse of Haku's familiar face. Coincidently I was not watching where I was going and...

**SMACK!**

I walked into something slightly taller than me, hard, and ... green? Was it a tree? I slowly looked up. No, I couldn't be that lucky. And there was a very odd looking boy. He looked to be a year or two older than me.

"Oh, please forgive me! I will run 100 laps on my hands around Konoha as punishment for my carelessness!"

Can you guess who?

"Oh, um, no, please don't, that's really not necessary."

"Well… Alright, if you're sure. Were you looking for someone?"

"Um, yes, actually I was. Do you happen to know a guy named Haku?"

"Hmm, no, I don't think so. I wish I could be of more help!"

"Oh that's alright!"

Lee (You guessed it!) looked away as though deep in thought. "By the way what's your name?" there was no answer. He looked back at where I had been standing. I was no longer there. "Huh, maybe she saw her friend."

"_**You aren't going to give up after only one try are you?"**__ demanded the huge black she-wolf._

"_So what if I am?" I argued._

"_**You disappoint me pup."**__ The she-wolf stated bluntly._

"_I've got nothin' to prove to you or anyone!"_

"_**I'm just sayin' if he's important enough to go across three bloody countries you shouldn't give up after talking to only one freak with a bowl-cut."**_

"_Yeah… I guess you're right, I'll ask a few more people then we should find an inn to stay at, and we'll leave in the morning. Alright?"_

"_**Fine with me."**_

"_Fine, now let's go." Now I smiled knowing I had won this round._

I came back to my own body after talking to the wolf who I simply called Blue. She can always seem to make me smile. I heard shouting ahead of me. Whatever was going on was rather violent from the boy's screams for forgiveness I was hearing.

"Naruto you idiot! Why would you do something so incredibly stupid like that? Huh!? Huh!? Answer me, damn it!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please stop hitting me!?" the boy now identified as Naruto desperately screamed.

I winced as I heard a loud smack. I stopped when I came to a clearing, and saw a pink haired girl hitting a boy in an orange jumpsuit with spiky blond hair.

I heard a rushing sound behind me, and was about to spin around when I felt a kunai at my throat. I heard a voice right behind my ear say, loudly, loud enough for even the arguing teens to hear: "Who are you, and why are you spying on us?"

I didn't try to struggle against him. I could tell he would probably slit my throat if I tried. "Who are you and why are you spying on us? And don't make me repeat myself again." The guy, who, I was starting to think had serious aggression problems, growled again.

"It's none of your damn business who I am, and, I wasn't spying, I heard screaming and came to check it out. Ya know, like a _normal_ person. It's sort of a compulsion. You hear someone screaming you go to see if you can help."

"An enemy ninja wouldn't come to help someone screaming. And Naruto, do you _have_ to whine quite so loudly?"

"I'm not an enemy ninja, in case you hadn't noticed I don't have a hitai-ate anywhere on me."

"Then why are you here in Konohagakure?"

"If you really must know I'm looking for a friend of mine."

"Who are you looking for?"

"My friend Haku, that's who." The blonde's, Naruto, I corrected myself, and pinkies faces drained of all color.

"Did you say Haku?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, do you know him?" I asked.

"What's your name?" the pink haired girl blurted out.

"It's polite to give ones own name before asking another's." the pinky blushed at the criticism.

"My name's Sakura Haruno, this is Naruto, and the one with his kunai still at your throat, though we've already established that you're not an enemy, is Sasuke."

She said the last part rather pointedly. Everyone could hear Sasuke grumbling rather loudly, though it was impossible to tell exactly what he said.

"_Anyways ... _my name is Yuki. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said identifying myself. "You guys know Haku?"

"Yo! Sorry I'm late." A silver haired man with the lower half of his face and one eye covered was standing behind Naruto and Sakura. "You're late again!" "I got lost on the road of life." "You've used that one already!"

"Anyways, who's this?"

"Yuki this is Kakashi, he was our jonin squad leader when we were genin. Kakashi this is Yuki, Sasuke jumped her."

"Sasuke I didn't think you were that kind of guy."

Kakashi sounded as if he were smiling and trying hard not to laugh.

"I did_ not _jump her. I _thought_ she was an enemy." Sasuke stated rather heatedly.

"Anyways, you guys know Haku?"

Now Kakashi's eye looked rather sad. "Why do you want to know?"

"Haku was my friend when we were little."

"Haku… Haku, h-he's been dead for six years now." Naruto sounded like he was about to cry.

"_What!? What, he can't be dead! He made a promise!" _I now sounded like I was being choked, which, in a way I was.

"I killed him myself. I should know if he's dead or not."

I glared at Kakashi. "_Why?_ You killed my best friend!"

"He got in the way while I was trying to kill someone else."

I took a step back, tripped, and fell back against Sasuke. He caught me and didn't seem to know whether to let me to continue leaning against him or to shove me off him. My long black and icy blue bangs covered my eyes as I sobbed. Then I was no longer in my body. Or I was but I was no longer in control of it, I could still sense everything going on around me but I could not speak or move. But I could still hear my voice speaking. Then it hit me. Blue had taken over my body. She had only done this a few times, and only when she thought it necessary.

"**Now you've **_**really**_** done it. Do you know how rare it is for her to get that upset? I can't usually take over without her permission." **She said while shoving us away from Sasuke.

"Um, do you mind me asking, but what the _hell_ just happened?"

"**Hm, I'm surprised you didn't smell me earlier fox-boy. Oh and do you mind telling Kyuubi-kun to shut the **_**hell**_** up?! He's given' me a headache yelling to get your attention. You really should pay more attention to him. He doesn't talk much, but if he does it is usually because of something perverted, or something really important."**

"You still didn't answer his question."

That was Kakashi, oh so helpfully pointing out that Blue hadn't really answered Naruto's question, but had tried to divert their attention by mentioning the nine tailed fox.

"**You really want to know? Fine I'm the four tailed wolf. You may call me Blue."**

"_I_'ve never heard of you before"

"**There are more than just nine demons you know. The nine you know were, in the case of the five tailed at least, to stupid or, in the two tailed neko's, proud to use their human disguises."**

"So if you're so smart how'd you get sealed, huh?"

"**If you really must know I was injured from a fight with some crazy half-demon named Naraku who kept trying to absorb me."**

"What's a half-demon? And what do you mean absorb you?" demanded Sakura.

"**I meant exactly what I said. A half-demon is a person who has one parent who is a demon, and the other is a human. They're not that uncommon in certain parts of the world, or, I guess if you believe those who claim to have traveled to them, alternate dimensions. And I've not encountered another half-demon like him, or even caught his scent since."** "O.k. but _how_ do you know about Furball? Naruto's nickname for the fox."

Blue shrugged non-chalantly** "Because I can smell him, and hear him yelling at you, maybe? Or perhaps the fact that we grew up together. Hmm?"**

Naruto was silent a moment and then said "she's right. He confirms her story."

Now she turned on Kakashi** "I told you so. And you, you killed a 12 year old. Does that make you feel strong or somethin'? Damn it! I liked the kid as well!" **demanded Blue.

"Do you _think_ for _one second_ that I'd want to kill a kid? He was their age. Unless there is a reason, I don't kill kids!" growled Kakashi.

"**I guess not. But who were you trying to kill? I don't know anyone besides Yuki who he would give his life for." **said Blue.

"His name was Zabuza Momochi. He's dead now." said Sasuke.

"**Well that is a great comfort I'm sure. But … the demon of the ninja who hide in the mist. That is rather unexpected." **said Blue.

"It's true, he _is_ dead. They were hired to kill a client under our protection." Kakashi said, oh so _un_helpfully.

"Hey, what did you mean earlier about a promise?" and there was Naruto making a fool of himself.

"_**Yuki**_** said that not me. Just before we were run out Kirigakure they made a promise not to die before they saw each other again."**

"_How_ old were they when they made this promise?" asked Naruto.

"**It wasn't that sort of promise! They were 7 years old. You make it sound like a lover's promise or something; you have a very dirty mind. Have you been hanging around with Jiraiya?" **Naruto flushed red. Then something she had said struck him "Wait a minute, how do you know Jiraiya?"

Blue shot him a look that said plainly that she thought he was an idiot.

"**Remember the teensy little fact about the human disguises? Well the pervert thought I was human. He was drunk at time so maybe that's why he didn't understand 'not interested' or death glares." **Naruto blanched quite visibly. "Sorry I asked" muttered Naruto. **"Yeah, whatever you say. Well, we better be going now. We wouldn't want those angry Nin from the village Hidden in the Reeds to catch up with us! We, ah, kind of stopped in there on our way here. So… G'Bye!" **"I think you should see the Hokage before you leave." Sakura said seriously. **"Well maybe I don't… agh… no, I don't wanna go back yet! I haven't finished telling them off!"**

"Please forgive Blue she can be… a little… over-protective of me." I was back in control of my body.

"It's alright. Would you mind coming to the Hokage's Tower with us?" Naruto and Sakura looked slightly creeped out though it was impossible to tell with Kakashi. (So far I had yet to turn around and see Sasuke.)

"Depends on why we're going there." "Well, first off, we want you to tell the Hokage about these angry ninja. And that there are demons we didn't know about." "Well… I suppose I could…" "Alright! Then let's go." "Alright follow me then. Naruto make sure we're not followed." "Whatever you say Kakashi."

He jumped up into the trees quickly followed by Sakura. I turned around and got my first look at Sasuke. He was slightly taller than my 5"10, black eyes and black spiky hair and a black outfit. I could tell that girls normally threw themselves at him and he very much expected me to follow suit. He was giving me the once over and he looked surprised, though I couldn't tell if it was from how I looked or the fact that I wasn't falling at his feet.

"Ya got enough of 'n eyeful or can we go now?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the comment.

We had arrived at the Hokage Tower and, imagine my surprise when I found out that the Hokage was a woman! She greeted Sasuke and Kakashi politely, Sakura affectionately, and, when he joined us, punched Naruto gently. She seemed to care for him a great deal. Then a whisper sounded from the back of my mind. **'Well, well, well, it's little Tsundae. If she hasn't gone and grown up.'**

'_You _know this person?'

'**Yes, she was on Jiraiya's old team. If she asks just ask her if she remembers a girl named Blue.'**

I must have made a noise because she now focused her attention on me.

"And who's this?" she asked arching one delicate blond eyebrow.

Kakashi answered"Ah, yes, this is Sasuke's new girlfriend, Yuki."

"Hey! I wouldn't go out with him if my life depended upon it!"

It went on like this for a while until we arrived at the subject of my being a jinchuuriki.

"So you claim to have a demon that we've never even heard of? And you expect us to believe that?" the Godaime

Hokage demanded. "I will have to use a jutsu that looks into your mind for proof."

"Alright, just don't look at anything else alright? Some of that stuff is private." I said stuttering slightly. If she were to look anywhere else while she was inside my mind she would look at things intensely private, things that I wasn't proud of.

"Of course there are somethings that are not meant to be seen by others." Answered Tsundae.

She molded some charka in her hand. For some reason it was purple. That was the last thing I saw before, for a disconcerting moment when I didn't know where I was, I was inside my own mind. I looked around me. I'd seen it before but it always surprised me. One half of my mind looked like a library, but, for some reason, and I'd never figured out why, the other half where Blue was held was a forest. The two parts blended almost seamlessly, showing how close Blue and I are. 'Wow, you have a very interesting mind.' I spun around quickly and there was Tsundae. 'You want to see the Ookami correct?' she nodded. 'Follow me then.' I led her deeper into the forest. We quickly came to a clearing. I motioned for her to stay back at the edge of the clearing. I went and stood in the center of it. I threw my head back and let loose a howl.

Tsundae's POV

The girl motioned me to stay back, so I stayed at the edge of the clearing and just watched. The hair on my arms and the back of my neck literally stood straight out at the soul shattering howl that filled the clearing seconds later. It hurt my heart listening to the wild, slightly sad music. It was hard to believe that this song was coming from this girl barely older than Naruto or Sakura. But it _was_ coming from her. The song ended seconds after it began, though it felt like it had been much longer than that, but, at the same time, much shorter.

Moments later a rustling could be heard on the side of the clearing opposite me. And then, out of the shrubs stepped a beautiful bluish-black she-wolf. I noticed something strange, she had four tails.

Then she did something that really surprised me. She spoke!

"**Why have you called me little one?" **she asked quietly." I've brought someone to see you Blue."**" And who would that be?"** "You remember her, though she probably doesn't remember you. Lady Tsundae come here would you?" slowly I stepped forward not sure if the demoness would attack me or not.

"**Ah, you have grown quite a bit haven't you Tsundae? Or should I say Lady Hokage?"** the wolf cocked her head to the side. If I wasn't mistaken she was amused by my reaction to her. "How do you know me?" I asked. **"Ha ha, here I'll give myself a form you'll recognize." **There was a poof of smoke and there standing in front of us was an attractive dark haired woman. She appeared to be about twenty years or so old. Her dark brown hair was tied into a high pony tail. She wore black hakamas that were tight at the top but flared quite a lot at the bottom. Her top was a sky blue peasant blouse. **"Recognize me now?"** she asked sardonically. "You? You're a demon?" **"Mmm, demoness actually." **"Um, I'm sorry?" "Do you believe me now? Then let's go." Interjected Yuki.

I slowly opened my eyes. Tsundae was doing the same beside me. Someone had placed us against the wall. Kakashi and the others were at Tsundae's desk playing poker.

'Wait a minute! Poker? They were playing poker while we were out cold?'

"You were playing poker!? And it's not even strip poker?" shouted Tsundae. That's right, Tsundae, not me.

"Ah, you've awoken Lady Tsundae. Good." Said Kakashi, calm in the face of his superior's anger. "Besides strip poker doesn't work with only one girl."

"YOU PERVERT!" shouted Sakura, outraged.

"Hn. So what about her?" demanded Sasuke, nodding towards me. "Yuki will be staying here. Sasuke she'll be going home with you." Tsundae turned away, obviously expecting us to leave. "What!? Why would I go with him? Do you have any idea the hell Blue is giving me right now?" there was a growl weaving through my voice.

"Yes, lady Tsundae. Why is she supposed to come with me?" murmured Sasuke.

Tsundae looked surprised "I'd have thought it would be obvious. Yuki, you need a place to stay. Sasuke, you're the only one with room to spare. You're kicking around in the Uchiha complex by yourself, Sasuke. That's the reason why. And I have a very good idea of what Blue might be saying to you, Yuki."

"Then you are just plain evil, maybe even as evil as the Uchiha bastard and Kisame. No, no one is as evil as those Akatsuki asses." Everyone was staring at me in shock.

"The Uchiha bastard?" Sasuke asked softly.

"You know the Akatsuki?" asked Kakashi.

"Know them? I was there prisoner for a year. You have no idea what it's like to be a fifteen year old, surrounded by crazy, psychotic, hormonally challenged S-class criminals especially since the only other girl there would have them killed if they so much as looked at her the wrong way! But who cares what happens to a prisoner as long as she's basically still alive." Everyone seemed slightly shell-shocked. I don't think they really understood what I was saying.

I knew I was getting hysterical but it couldn't be helped. Sakura in particular looked horrified. As though she had never realized what happened to female prisoners.

a/n: I'm looking for a beta. just so you know. plz review. see you next chap.


	2. Author Note

Sorry but this is not going anywheres. anyone who wants this story just say so. it will be urs

sorry 2 anyone who liked it.

:(

also sry to any1 who thought i'd gone nuts


End file.
